How the Universe Works (1997 - 2017)
The nineteenth season from the television series was aired on 2015. Richard Lintern narrated the rest of the episode in UK. Mike Rowe narrated twenty-six episodes in UK & the rest of the episode in US, with Erik Todd Dellums later re-narrating the entire season in US on Science Channel. The twentienth season from the television series will possibly start airing in 2016. The twenty-first season from the television series would start airing in 2017. Episoade Desene animate # Nașterea giganți de gaz # Naștere a planetele terestre și de pe pământ # Enervant Pământul # Hei Saturn! # Plumpkin Gliese 229B # Toe-MAY-toe 16 Cygni b # Mos Craciun # Mai multe giganți de gaz # Wazzup # Hei YouTube! # Super Bowl Fotbal # A văzut # Pasiunea unui Semi fructe # Jupiter devine Autotuned # Un episod Cheesy de coșmar Neptun # Muddy prieteni # Excesul de WASP-100b # Durere-Saturn # Bellerophon (51 pegasi b - HD 217014b) 's răzbunare # Jupiter & S / 2003 J 19 # Înapoi la viitorul sistemului solar # Teenage Mutant Ninja planete # Crud ca Nightmare Jupiter # Crabsaturn! # Nu mai domnul Guy Knife # La mulți ani! # Enervant WASP-79b # După Dentist # Strănut Europa # Amnezic Jupiter # Wazzup Blowup # Cele mai bune Fiends totdeauna # Valentines Enervant # Este nevoie de doi WASP-16b # Jupiter vs. Gecko # ZOOM !!! # Kung Fu Planetele # Rocky planete # Sistem aprilie nebuni Solar # Sistemul Solar Carnage # Rulare în Nightmare Mercury # Comedie Clubbing # Callisto și Jupiter # Suc de box Baret 3 & 4 Baret # YouTube # Jupiter se hollywood # In intuneric # Efectul cu microunde # 149026b HD este Monster Burger # Respingător Zeus # Microscopic Saturn & SGR 1806-1820 # Hei Saturn Animate # Sisteme binare stele # Obsedat de control # Brichete Pluto # Nasol legendă: Hei Saturn! # Nasol legendă: bunicul S / 2003 J 19 # Nasol legendă: Mai multe giganți de gaz # Nasol legendă: Plumpkin Gliese 229B # Nasol legendă: toe-MAY-toe 16 Cygni b # Nasol legendă: 149026b HD este Monster Burger # Madness magnet sau camp magnetic (Magentosphere) nebunie # Jupiter & S / 2003 J 19 / Jupiter devine păcălit # Pământ și Jupiter / pământ devine păcălit # WASP-20b și S / 2003 J 19 / WASP-20b ajută # O poveste tristă a WASP-118b / Ieșiți WASP-118b # WASP-118b, WASP-20b, și S / 2003 J 19 / WASP-118b la salvare # O zi mare pentru planetelor # Jupiter vs. lovire # Jupiter salvează WASP-79b # WASP-79b învață o lecție # Stele prostești de fotografiere # Jupiter și astronautii # Planete merge la pescuit # T-dezosate # Jupiter și WASP-95b lui mare cursă # Tornadele si orbite # Probleme în Sistemul Solar # Gliese 436B fuge # Cărbune special WASP-118b lui # Fluiere si stranuta # Planetele, lunile, și maro pitici în mizerie # Pământ și de Crăciun de partid a lui Jupiter # Dublu probleme cu planetele # Vaci / O vacă pe o linie # Chase WASP-95b lui # Old Iron # Kepler-4b se salvat de la resturi # WASP-117b preia # Gliese 436B și mătură-04 / Gliese 436B se dovedește. # Faptă ocolit WASP-108b lui # Meteorit / Baret 3 și 4 Baret! # Delegație # Jupiter vine la micul dejun # Lună nouă lui Jupiter # Lui WASP-20b exploata # Truc fantomatic Gliese 436B lui # Sistemul Solar și de Crăciun copac lipsă # O eșarfă pentru Gliese 436B # Promisiunea lui Gliese 436B # Timp pentru probleme # Planete și faimosul vizitator # Rață Baret 3 de # Jupiter devine lovit # Sistemul Solar si dragonul # Nu gluma pentru WASP-79b # WASP-79b se buzz, buzz # Scapă WASP-83b # WASP-83b deține up # Sistemul Solar și aventura de Crăciun # O poveste de Thaxted # Frumoasa adormită # Buldog # O zi proastă pentru Neptun # Pluto ajută Uranus # Rock 'n' Roll # Planetele Evil # Pluto la salvare # Jupiter și Saturn # Bug-uri coșmar Jupiter # Saturn se pierde # Descoperire semis " # Ceva în aer # Haunted WASP-118b # Găsi WASP-83b lui # Face pe cineva fericit # Merge înapoi ocupat # Atlas devine speriat # Pluto și bolovanul # Zăpadă # Secretul lui Almethea # Sirius B de salvare # Fără somn pentru Nightmare Jupiter # O zi proastă pentru matura-04 # Fogman # E doar zăpadă # Twin Trouble # Planetele speriată # Gliese 436B și mina bântuit # Planetele Mediu # Ciocolată criza Gliese 436B lui # Dunkin Atlas # Pluto salvează a doua zi # Defect Fluiere # Noi antrenori Callisto lui # Gliese 436B devine dreapta # 16 Cygni 2b, 3b 16 Cygni, și Kappa Andromedae b # Fier Podul Vechi # Fanfară WASP-20b lui # Ce sa întâmplat cu WASP-118b? # WASP-79b și regina a galaxiei Calea Lactee # Bad Day la Castelul Loch # Pace și liniște # Trusty Pluto # Jupiter și tuba # Jupiter la salvare # WASP-118b și pomul care doresc # Jupiter salvează a doua zi # Mare greșeală Gliese 436B lui # Jupiter, Callisto și plug de zăpadă # Nu-i spune Pământ și Jupiter # Nouă rută Callisto lui # Jupiter și afișajul fireword # S / 2003 J 19 preia # Spic și Span # WASP-20b cel Mare # Jupiter și circ # Jupiter devine dreapta # La fel de bun ca S / 2003 J 19 # Aventura lui Callisto # Halloween # Poti sa o faci, Metis! # WASP-79b merge prea departe # Prea cald pentru Jupiter # Gliese 436B și covorul magic # Salvat tine! # Baret 3 sau 4 Baret # WASP-79b distruge 149026b HD # Soarele înghite Nightmare Neptun, Jupiter Evil, și 149026b HD # Întoarce Theia # Orfeu noua exoplaneta # Pământ a avut două luni # Baret 3 și lovire Speciale # Misterele de spațiu: Universe (1976) NASA # Legenda Lactee Modalități de comoara pierduta # Pământ și sărbătorilor de Crăciun lui Jupiter Documentare # Big bang # Găuri negre # Galaxii Alien # Stele Extreme # Supernove # Planetele Extreme # Solar Systems Alien # Moons Alien # Vulcani - Cuptor de viață # Megastorms - Vânturile de creație # Planete din iad # Furtuni de foc Cosmic # Orbite Extreme / Clockwork și Creație # Cometele / congelate Wanderer # Asteroizi / lumi care nu au fost # Naștere a Pământului # Călătorie de la centrul Soarelui # Sfârșitul Universului # Jupiter: Destroyer sau Mântuitor # În primul rând În al doilea Big Bang-ului # Este Saturn Alive # Armă de extincție în masă # A Black Hole construi Calea Lactee # Voyage noastră de a Stars # Căutare pentru un al doilea Pamant # Alien Planet Pamanturi # Cum Universul construit masina ta # Twin Planet Earth a lui (Evil Twin Nu Pamantului): Venus # Monster Black Hole # Marginea sistemului solar # Zori de viață # Secret History of the Moon # Primele Oceanul Characters * The Milky Way * The Sun (Sol) * HD 149026b * Nemesis * Evil Jupiter * Devil Jupiter * Saturn (Bad Saturn) * The Ghost Planet * Gliese 436b's Ghost Planet * WASP-20b's Ghost Planet * Nightmare Mercury * Nightmare Earth * Planet Hell * Nightmare Luna (mentioned) * Nightmare Mars * Nightmare Jupiter * Nightmare Saturn * Nightmare Uranus * Nightmare Neptune * WASP-43b * WASP-12b * WASP-18b * WASP-73b * WASP-99b * XO-3b * WASP-94 Ab * WASP-94 Bb * Gliese 436b * Kepler-4b * Kepler-40b * 391 Pegasi b * Qatar-1b * Qatar-2b * WASP-200b * WASP-11-HAT-P-11b * WASP-108b * WASP-118b * 51 Pegasi (HD 217014) * Bellerophon (51 Pegasi b - HD 217014b) * WASP-18b * WASP-100b * WASP-95b * WASP-79b * COROT-7b * WASP-77 Ab * WASP-3b * WASP-28b * WASP-20b (mentioned, appeared in iPad) * Osiris (HD 209458b) * WASP-33b * HD 15082b * Earth Mark 1 * Primitive Earth * Tiamat * Kepler-88c * Orpheus * Protoearth * Mercury * Venus * Theia * Earth * Luna (The Moon) * Orpheus * Mars * Ceres * Vesta * Pallas * Juno * Cha 110916 * Kappa Andromedae b * Jupiter * Angel Jupiter * Saturn * Saturn (Nude Dude) * Saturn (Season 2) * Baret 1 & Baret 2 * Jupiter (Season 2) * Saturn (Season 3) * Protosaturn * Jupiter (Crappy Captioned) * Jupiter (Season 7) * Jupiter (Season 5) * Green Saturn * Jool * Gas Planet 2 * 11 Com b * 11 UMi b * 14 And b * 14 Herculis b * Green Saturn * Saturn (Crappy Captioned) * Baret 3 and Baret 4 * Future Jupiter * Rogue Saturn * I. R. Jupiter * Tiny Ice Planet * Gas Planet 3 * Uranus * Neptune * Triton * Pluto * Charon * Tiny Ice Planet The rest of the Planets, Stars, Moons, Brown Dwarfs, & Exoplanets are also likely to appear in Season 20 and Season 21. Casts of How the Universe Works * Michio Kaku * Steve Squyres * Dan Lathrop * Phil Plait * Geoff Marcy * Lawrence Krauss * Michelle Thaller * Alex Fillipenko * Robert P. Kirshner * Kevin Walsh * Rip Collins * Robert Hurt * Stan Woosley * Dan Durda Voices Current Voices Category:Movie Category:CGI series Category:Copyrighted images Category:QEB Solar System Category:How the Universe Works Category:Science Channel